


Belize

by Venturous



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt's aim isn't quite as good in that episode, and Mike makes it south of the border. With a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belize

One moment the horizon was ablaze with searing orange, then, with the briefest flash of green, it spewed out a rainbow of sunset colors.

Mike exhaled a great sigh of satisfaction. 

“I will never get tired of that, kid.”

Jesse exhaled somewhat explosively, having held the toke a bit too long. His voice croaked: 

“Yeah, man. ‘S beautiful.” 

In worn wooden chairs at the verge of the beach, their legs stretched out into the damp sand. In the violet light only silhouettes of the two figures were visible . You couldn’t read the deep lines on Mike’s face, nor the tattoos and scars on the younger man. The red spark of Jesse’s fat blunt threw a warm glow over his features, a mask in the gathering dark.

There was no sound but the slow wash of waves on sand, and the gentle rustle of palms. Lights from a few small boats winked on and off over the calm evening sea, which rippled with the furious colors of sunset. The first few stars began to appear, and Mike knew they would spread until they filled the night. Here the sky was even more spectacular than in New Mexico, since there were no cities at all to interfere. 

Mike suspected that this life, while perfect for a well-worn codger like himself, was probably a bit dull for a young man like Jesse, but having saved them both from the mayhem that was Heisenberg, he was hopeful that Pinkman would see the wisdom in a quiet life, at least for the foreseeable future. They had narrowly escaped with their lives. Frankly, he was surprised that the kid had actually come with him, the hold Walt had over Jesse had been so complete.

As if he could read his companion’s thoughts, Jesse spoke, softly:

“I wonder what’s become of Mr. White.”

Mike suppressed the groan. 

“Just get me another beer, kid. You probably don’t want to know. “

Jesse got up and rummaged in the cooler behind the chairs. Mike heard the pop and fizz of the bottle opening, and felt the bottle cool against his arm. He took it from Pinkman who remained standing, just behind him. Mike took a long pull on the cold beer, and relaxed completely into his chair. Pinkman's hand settled on his shoulder. Mike tilted his head just a bit, looking up. Jesse was gazing out over the ink blue sea, just breathing in warm salt air. 

“Thanks, kid.”


End file.
